


Drunk or High?

by IPreferTVOverLife



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, I felt bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPreferTVOverLife/pseuds/IPreferTVOverLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Man, you’re drunk, or high, or both. C’mon, let’s get you home before you get your stupid ass hurt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk or High?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's late and I'm tired and I felt bad for writing sad stuff and no happy stuff so I wrote this real quick and it's bad and I'm sorry and please don't hate me.

“What’s so funny, Gallagher?” Mickey asked in his ever so charming snarl.

“Nothin’, s’just, we’re stargazing. ‘Member? ‘Member?” The slightly tipsy redhead slurred remembering the baseball field on late nights with Mickey. 

 

“Man, you’re drunk, or high, or both. C’mon, let’s get you home before you get your stupid ass hurt.” The dark haired boy was quick to start shoving Ian into the truck. 

 

“Nooo.” Ian whined. “I wanna look at the stars with ya Mick. Look at the stars with me!” After many failed attempts to get the taller boy into the oversized truck, he sighed, rubbing his fingers on his temples.

 

“Fine, have it your way. You’re gonna get cold.” The Gallagher boy slid down the side of the truck and tilted his head up staring into the night sky. What you could see of it at least. They were only twenty minutes out of the city and the light hid most of the stars. Every so often a small gust of wind would roll around and the brush in the distance would tumble. 

 

Not ten minutes passed and goose-bumps were already prominent on the exposed skin on Ian’s arms. Without another thought Mickey was pulling Ian up off the ground. Within the same motion he pulled his coat off and wrapped the taller boy in it. He leaned back against the door staring at the ground, waiting for the other boy to wither get bored or pass out, whichever came first. Either way, he’d have to haul him up into the truck. He was snapped out of his thought process when the highly uncoordinated Gallagher nearly fell over trying to get his attention. A dopey grin was plastered on his face. His cheeks, nose, and ears were a vibrant shade of red and his eyes were half closed.

 

“Mick, I’m wearing your coat.” He exclaimed as if it were new. 

 

“That’s it, you’re going home. In the car.” He opened the door and shoved the boy in despite his many complaints.

 

In the car the Gallagher boy thrashed around in his seat, dancing to the noise on the radio. As they came up in the town the moving stopped and it was only the radio that made any sound. Mickey looked over to see Ian sprawled out in the seat fast asleep. One leg was on the dash and his upper body seemed to take over the entire middle seat. The coat was too big on Mickey but fit Ian perfectly. He probably stole it from Ian at some point or another anyways. He slowly slid down as the seatbelt loosened until his head was on the older boy’s lap. Mickey couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips as he admired the other boy. 

 

If Ian remembered any of this he’d just say he was drunk or high and passed out, that he was just dreaming. And Ian would pretend to believe him and comment on how perfect the dream was as he puked into the porcelain bowl he’d be perched in front of.

**Author's Note:**

> I has a tumblr that get's first priority on this kind of stuff plus it has kitties <3 (I'm really tired it's late I'm so sorry)  
> http://ninjakiti.tumblr.com/


End file.
